Colossal Circuits
'Colossal Circuits, '''is the thirteenth course of SM64 Last Impact, is a Silicon Valley dream (or worst nightmare of an overworked programmer). Although the building itself looks impenetrable from the outside, lucky for Mario someone made a hole in the fence so no one can accuse him of breaking in. This is definitely not one of the easier courses, since it’s a suspended course so there are high chances of falling off, especially with an un-cooperative camera angle. Also, virtually everything does a lot of damage, so unless you want to lose 3 health bars, avoid or destroy those enemies as fast as possible. Nonetheless, it’s a fun level that will test your precision skills more than usual. Levels 'Star 1: Turn Off the Cooler Head forward, past the horizontal fan, onto the platform with the red coins, and turn right to you reach a giant horizontal fan that will blow you upwards. Jump onto the platform and slightly to the right you will see a conspicuous yellow button dag-nab in the middle of a purple wall. You can try wall kicking it now, or come back after you find out that it’s the switch to the cooler. Head left and onto the upper platform where you will see the star floating on the ledge of the cooler. 'Star 2: Climb the Cables' This star will definitely test your jumping skills. Turn around and walk up the rainbow cables behind Mario or go forward and take the rainbow cables from the left side of the red coin platform. Either way, you will need to reach the suspended platforms connected by thin cables. Make your way up onto the suspended block and from there zig-zag your way up the platforms until you reach the top. The star will be on the upmost platform on the left. (! Be careful, the bright blue component to the right of the fan almost at the top, is sticky on the left the side, you can get stuck causing you to lose a life!) 'Star 3: Clean the Pipeline' Ok, enough playing around Mario, it’s time to do your job! Head to the right and hitch a ride on the data bus. Be careful when jumping on and off the bus, you may be farther than you think. Head towards the green pipes and start climbing. All the openings are corked in except one, almost at the top facing right (no cork, just a black hole). Jump in to find the 5 not so secret marked spots scattered around. The first is right as you exit the pipe, and the second immediately to Mario’s left. You will definitely need precision wall kicks get them as they are suspended above hot lava. The star will appear on the platform at the other end. 'Star 4: Spring Mario's Parkour' Mario has never jumped so high before. Hitch a ride on the data-bus again and up the pipes, this time all the way to the top. From there, jump on the platform and grab the Spring Mario Mushroom power-up . The instructions on the sing post are not quite complete, to use the power-up to its full potential you must ground pound while holding A (this will double your jumping height). Go back down and up the blue cable, then use the power-up to make your way to the topmost platform. For the last platform it gets a little trickier, you must do a high-jump / wall kick combo to reach the top platform to the left. The star is at the end of a narrow suspended path which is o-so-fun to walk on as spring Mario. 'Star 5: Red Coins in the Circuits' Time to grab those red coins again. They are equally divided between two platforms, so not a lot of exploring is necessary, but they are quite well hidden from view (one is almost invisible unless Mario generates some circular energy). You will need to make your way straight ahead in the direction of the big fan and hitch a ride on the data bus to get them all. Their locations are: #top of white component #on top of the tall “house” #between the two rows of blue components #corner of the platform guarded by the two Electro-Koopas #on top of the “house” as you get off the data bus #on the ledge of the fan #on top of the tallest white pillar #jump on the black and yellow spinning component to generate the coin to the left 'Star 6: Antivirus Plumber' LEVEL SELECT STAR (only available when the star is selected) !!! Virus Alert !!! Virus Alert !!! Go for a ride on the data-bus. Once Mario is safely on the platform cross the abyss, go to the right and take a look at the huge monitor, and theeere’s the problem: 3 viruses have infected the system. The first, a windy blue virus will jump down ready to fight. Once defeated, it will retreat, and a second fiery red bug will take a shot at Mario. A yellow ballooning virus is last, but the fight is not over. With a “power in numbers” strategy, they all come back for one last round. After defeating them again, Mario is granted the final star of the course. 'Star 7: 100 Coins' There are plenty of coins lying around, but you will have to do some walking. Remember that Electro-Koopas give out blue coins if defeated, and there are quite a few coins on the platforms found at the top of the rainbow cables. Enemies *Electro-Koopa - 3 damage - rewards blue coin Trivia * The numbers in the background represent the numbers 6 (110) and 4 (100) in binary. Category:SM64: Last Impact Location Category:SM64: Last Impact Category:Music-Dr. Mario Category:Level Category:Music-Original Category:Location